


A God-awful Small Affair

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Metropolis (1927), Metropolis (2001)
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-26
Updated: 2002-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	A God-awful Small Affair

A God-awful Small Affair

## A God-awful Small Affair

A critique of Rintaro's Metropolis and my first experiment with After Effects.

 

Footage: [Metropolis (1927)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metropolis_\(film\)) and [Metropolis (Anime) (2001)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metropolis_\(anime\))

Audio: [Life on Mars?](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_on_Mars%3F) by David Bowie 

Duration: 00:02:09

Published: 2002-10-26

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=11914)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-A_Goddawful_Small_Affair-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> It's a god-awful small affair  
> To the girl with the mousy hair  
> But her mummy is yelling, "No!"  
> And her daddy has told her to go  
> But her friend is nowhere to be seen  
> Now she walks through her sunken dream  
> To the seat with the clearest view  
> And she's hooked to the silver screen  
> But the film is a saddening bore  
> For she's lived it ten times or more  
> She could spit in the eyes of fools  
> As they ask her to focus on
> 
> Sailors fighting in the dance hall  
> Oh man! Look at those cavemen go  
> It's the freakiest show  
> Take a look at the lawman  
> Beating up the wrong guy  
> Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know  
> He's in the best selling show  
> Is there life on Mars?


End file.
